Tick Tock
by Indifferent Infatuation
Summary: The clock on the wall slowly counts down the time we have left together.


_Tick Tock_

The clock on the wall slowly counts down the time we have left together. He looks at me like he wants to say something, but his mouth remains closed. I open mine but no sound comes out. We're both sat down on the edge of his bed and his suitcase is in between us. He grips the handle of the suitcase tightly and glances up at the clock.

_Tick Tock_

"Don't go." I say as he stands up. He looks longingly at me and I hope he is rethinking his plan, but he closes his eyes and sighs sadly.

"Sable, I must. I am sorry, yes." Each of his words is like a small stab to me, even his verbal tic that I know I will miss so much. I know I should argue. I know that I should remind him of all the wonderful times we have together and how we both know that what he is doing will tear both of us apart. But I don't. I stand up and walk with him out of his small house. He locks the front door and looks down at his watch.

_Tick Tock_

"Tom, I-I'll miss you." I say not what I wanted, but what I know will make the pain less for us. He sets his suitcase down on the ground and hugs me tightly. I am focussing so hard on trying not to cry that I don't hug back. He lets go of me and picks his suitcase back up

"Walk with me to the bus stop, yes?" He suggests. I am unsure of what to do. I don't want to see him leave, but I don't want to miss him leave either. I take too long dithering and he squeezes my shoulder. And then he turns around and walks away from me. Now that he cannot see me, I let the tears I have been holding back cascade down my face. I put my forehead to the front door of his house and hit it with my fist. It is still early in the morning, and I know Mabel will be scared if I am not there when she wakes up but I stay where I am. I rewind the past few minutes in my mind, and think what I should've said and done.

* * *

Tick Tock

_The clock on the wall slowly counts away the time we have left together. He looks at me like he wants to say something, but his mouth remains closed. I open mine and speak._

"_Tom, I don't want you to go. I love you too much for that to happen. My world is nothing without you so please don't leave me Tom." I say. He blinks a few times, registering what I just said._

"_Sable, don't make this any harder. I have to go, it is for the best." He replies, takes his suitcase and walks away, leaving me alone with the only clock to break the silence._

Tick Tock

* * *

I think, maybe I couldn't have done anything right. Maybe this was inevitable and that is something I must accept. I try to compose myself, if only for Mabel's sake, and start to make my way back to our little clothes store. When I walk through the front door I see her sitting at my place behind the sewing machine.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Where were you?" She asks.

"I went out for a walk, that's all." I answer her question. My voice is emotionless, robotic almost but I fear that if I try to put any emotion into what I say, I will start crying.

"I'm hungry. What can I have?" Mabel jumps off the chair and walks over to me, content with my answer. For a moment, I wonder if she cannot see how upset I really am or the tear stains on my cheeks, but then I remember that she is still so young and innocent. And it is best kept that way, with her completely oblivious to my sadness and believing that everything is okay. I take hold of her hand and we walk to the kitchen together. She opens the fridge and looks around at the few items contained within. I look at the clock on the wall and see it as my enemy. Time meant that Tom left, and time will quantify how long he is gone for and every second is too many. And all I hear, all the time is

_Tick Tock_

* * *

**This being posted doesn't mean my break is over, I just wanted to post something small. I know this is a bit weird, but I still think it's rather interesting and is part of my "get back into writing" challenge. This was to write a story in the present tense I think it went rather well, and I hope you do too. Constructive criticsm is very welcome and much appreciated.**


End file.
